


Not Tonight, Sadly

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Woohwa, Wrote this instead of studying, because why not, when the fuck will i study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: "Do you wanna fucking die?"Seonghwa has been sleeping for too long and Wooyoung just wants the older to eat dinner because he doesn't want him to get sick. Though, he has a bad way of showing it because he ends up pissing off Seonghwa.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Not Tonight, Sadly

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is so random but gonna post it anyway.

"Seonghwa, are you sure you're not coming?" Hongjoong turned his head while combing his hair to see his older roommate laying wearily in his bed. 

"Can't you see the state I'm in right now?" Seonghwa grumbled out loud, all too tired to move a limb. "I feel like a total shit, Joong." 

It's his fault, though. For the past few days, they all have been practicing like their life depends on it, like if they don't, they'd forget how it is to dance. It's been a very productive week and they planned to eat outside as a reward and Seonghwa wanted to join them too, had it not been for his over fatigue body. He may have sneaked out last night to practice some more because his insecurities told him to.

Now he can't enjoy eating barbeque with the rest of the members and it _sucks_.

"Maybe you shouldn't have practiced last night." Seonghwa looked up to see Hongjoong sending him the I-know-what-you-were-up-to-last-night look. He rolled his eyes. Of _fucking_ course, he knows.

"You're doing great, Seonghwa. Don't overwork yourself." Hongjoong paused at the door before leaving to look back at the older. "Yeah, sure. I'll talk with my insecurities later about it and see what I can do." Seonghwa retorted back with a scoff, hoping the shorter wouldn't take it to heart at what he said. He could get very cranky when he's like this, tired.

Thankfully, Hongjoong just snorted. "Pretty sure you were being sarcastic over there, but please do. Talk with your insecurities, I mean."

"I'll make sure to make an appointment."

"I'm being serious, Seonghwa."

"And I'm exhausted. Go eat barbeque with others. I wanna sleep." Seonghwa rolled on his bed to face his back towards Hongjoong who chuckled and left eventually, shutting the door close. 

Now, Seonghwa can use this precious time to rest as much as he can without anyone to disturb him. Just after he let out a sigh of relief at how good his pillow is feeling and how it's inviting him to sleep, fate had other plans.

"Seonghwa hyung!"

He knew who that voice belongs to. Little _fucker_ Jung Wooyoung. His mood changed a 180° at that irritating yell.

Seonghwa held himself to curse at the young, annoying, loudest member of the group and turned to face the door. Wooyoung was standing there with his irritating grin on his stupidly handsome and attractive face that Seonghwa wanted to just kiss those lips of his or smack his hand to wipe it off.

He preferred the latter since he's not in the fucking mood for the younger's presence right now and the thought of kissing him is straight-up weird as shit and he's not supposed to commit that sin — because he thought it's wrong.

"Wooyoung, I told you he needs to rest! Why are you barging in like that?" Hongjoong arrived behind Wooyoung, panting like he just ran to the scene. 

"But hyung should come with us and eat barbeque too! Why is he not coming?" Wooyoung whined, as he usually would.

"Because he's not feeling quite well, Wooyoung-ah. Now let's go so Seonghwa can get his rest." Hongjoong pulled the younger's by the elbow but Wooyoung wouldn't budge from his spot.

"Wooyoung, I swear to the god–"

"Then I'm not going."

Seonghwa's eyes that's about to doze off popped back open at Wooyoung's words. There's no fucking way he's staying in that dorm alone with that whiny little bitch Wooyoung.

Fuck no.

"Why?" Hongjoong asked, shocked at Wooyoung's words as well. "Because Seonghwa hyung needs company." Was Wooyoung's answer.

"I don't need _company_ , Wooyoung. Go away." Seonghwa finally grumbled after being silent, grabbing both of their attention.

Wooyoung turned back at Hongjoong and said again, "I'll stay back with Seonghwa hyung, seriously. Just bring us food when you come back home."

Seonghwa stared at Wooyoung in disbelief. _Did he just ignore me? The nerve of him–_

"Fine, okay."

Hongjoong sighed heavily, giving up already to argue with Wooyoung. "But we'll be home pretty late so you have to eat something else first, ramen or shit, whatever. Just please, don't make Seonghwa angry or anything."

"Yes, sir!"

Seonghwa heard Wooyoung answered when he had left to go downstairs to send off the others. He groaned under his covers. He could already feel the headache damaging his worn-out brain having Wooyoung in the dorm.

It's not like he hates him, he's just not in the mood to have the younger around him, because Wooyoung's a _fucking_ brat.

Luckily, oh thank God, Wooyoung didn't come back to bother him — which only happens once in a blue moon and Seonghwa could never feel more thankful to the Lord. Before he knew it, he's already fallen into a dreamless sleep for a few minutes that turned to half an hour, an hour, an hour and a half, and so on.

Unfortunately, he was awakened from his sleep when he felt his bed moving. Seonghwa stirred in his sleep with a yawn and opened his eyes slowly, his vision was still blurry as he was still sleepy and tired, but he could see someone is sitting beside him.

Wooyoung was watching him sleep without doing anything in particular. Just sitting there, watching Seonghwa, which was a bit weird as fuck.

"What do you want?" Seonghwa managed to speak.

"Hyung, are you awake?"

"No, I'm not." Seonghwa snapped back annoyingly while rolling his eyes.

He was still feeling grumpy because he was just woken up from his sleep of how many hours he didn't know. "Now, why are you here?"

Wooyoung's grin was back as he said, "I'm hungry."

"Then go eat something," Seonghwa said, adding a _duh._

"I don't wanna eat alone and since you're awake now, let's have some ramen together," Wooyoung suggested with a grin.

Seonghwa scowled for a moment when he realized it. "You were going to wake me just now, weren't you? That's why you're here, watching me sleep." Wooyoung froze at that and Seonghwa knew he's right.

He's always right.

"Just go eat without me, geez. Can't you see how tired I am right now? Go away." He shut his eyes again, wanting to fall back asleep.

"But–"

"Go. Away."

Seonghwa opened an eye to see Wooyoung pouting at him. "You're a meanie, hyung. Therefore, I will continue to watch you sleep."

"Do whatever the fuck you want. _I don't care._ " Seonghwa only muttered and put a pillow over his head to go back to sleep.

However, how much he tried so, he couldn't. Not when he could feel the bed moving again, nonstop. _Is he fucking kidding me?_

He opened his eyes to see Wooyoung purposely bouncing himself on the bed, and again, and again. Oh, Seonghwa knew he's doing it to annoy him because Wooyoung was smiling now.

"What the fuck, Wooyoung?"

"See? You're not sleeping anymore!" Wooyoung raised his voice with a grin, looking innocent as ever.

"Do you wanna fucking _die_? Leave me alone, you shit." Seonghwa threw his deadliest glare at the younger but it didn't affect Wooyoung even one bit.

"No."

"Leave."

"Not until we eat dinner together."

"Leave before I _make_ you leave." Seonghwa threatened the younger with a growl, clearly not having any of this shit, but Wooyoung just stuck out his tongue at him.

Seonghwa?

_Pissed_.

"Goddamnit, Wooyoung!" Seonghwa stuck out his leg and kicked Wooyoung out of his bed, resulting in him falling to the floor on his butt with a hard thud. A yelp was heard and then a shout.

"Ow– Hyung! The fuck?"

"I told you I'd make you leave. Stop whining like a bitch." Seonghwa scoffed, his face scowling deep in anger and distress at the younger.

But Wooyoung glared back daringly and said, "I'm trying to get you to eat here because I care for you and this is what I get?"

"Well, you have a terrible way of showing it. You should have asked nicely, Wooyoung. _Nicely_."

Wooyoung rubbed his butt, wincing in pain. "Well, I apologize. Now, can you _please_ eat dinner with me because you've been asleep for three hours straight and the others told me that they will not be home until 10 and I've been starving." He explained, still sitting on the floor, looking angry and frustrated.

Seonghwa was able to get one thing only out of Wooyoung's fast wordiness, he's been asleep for three hours?

"Wait, what time is it now?" He asked, his frown loosened.

"It's past nine, hyung," Wooyoung answered, more calmly now. "You can't skip dinner or you'll get sick." He looked concerned and Seonghwa suddenly felt guilty because of earlier.

_Oh._

"Then why didn't you just say so? You wouldn't end up on the floor if you were smart enough." Seonghwa huffed, stressed out for taking out his anger at the poor boy who just wanted to wake him to eat. He regretted getting up from his bed too quickly as pain shot through the back of his head.

He grimaced a bit at that and saw Wooyoung standing up, saying, "I'll cook for us and I'll be quick, don't worry." With that, he rushed to leave. Seonghwa gazed at Wooyoung's back as he slipped out of the room before he headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

After a nice shower, Seonghwa left his room and went to the kitchen to smell the delicious ramen wafting through his nose. He saw Wooyoung turning off the stove and moving the pot full of ramen to the table carefully while looking up when he noticed Seonghwa is there.

"Ah, hyung. You're right on time." Wooyoung was grinning as he put aside the towel he used to move the pot.

Seonghwa sat down at the table, watching the younger putting an empty bowl, a pair of chopsticks, and a spoon in front of him, before going back to his place.

"Now, let us eat!"

Wooyoung said happily after taking his share from the pot and Seonghwa did the same but slower. They both ate in silence, too hungry to think about making conversations over food, and finished before they knew it. Seonghwa let Wooyoung finish the soup who gladly did.

"Woah, this is so good," Wooyoung said after gulping down the very last bit of the ramen soup and stood up to go to the sink to do the dishes. Before Seonghwa could do the same with his empty bowl, Wooyoung had already grabbed it, leaving Seonghwa sitting at the now empty table.

"Wooyoung–"

"I'll clean all this alone while you go and continue with your rest, Seonghwa hyung. Your body must have hurt after sleeping for too long just now."

Wooyoung said and hurried his way to the sink, not allowing Seonghwa to say anything back. Right, he felt his body aching from that long sleep that evening, and he regretted thinking it was a good idea before. He left the kitchen and sauntered to the living room, deciding to watch the tv, his head still felt heavy.

He turned on the tv and stared at one spot on the screen that seemed to get his attention, not exactly watching the drama it's showing. Then, he felt Wooyoung sitting next to him on the sofa. It was silence again until Seonghwa finally spoke up.

"Wooyoung,"

"Yeah?" The younger met his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier. You know how easy I am to get pissed when I'm feeling exhausted. And thank you for telling me to eat dinner. Thanks for caring."

Seonghwa smiled guiltily, his voice softened for the first time that evening. He watched the younger stare at him, mouth agape for a moment before replying, "No, hyung, I was the one who woke you up the wrong way and pissing you off. I shouldn't have done that because you're not in the mood. I'm the one who should be sorry. So, I'm sorry..." Wooyoung looked down at his hands, feeling bad at the older.

"It's fine, I forgive you, Wooyoung-ah." Seonghwa saw Wooyoung lift his head with a smile appearing on his lips. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "Why would I stay mad at you? It's just a small matter." Wooyoung nodded and was now grinning widely.

"You're right." He scooted closer to Seonghwa to cuddle with him which Seonghwa happily put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, and watch the rom-com drama the tv is showing. Seonghwa listened to Wooyoung laughing heartedly at the funny scenes, his voice rang loudly in the living room.

His eyes moved to look at the younger before him who's still grinning at the tv screen showing the second male lead dancing in only blue robes and cheetah-patterned boxer shorts. Feeling Seonghwa's stare, Wooyoung turned his head sideways to meet the older's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, hyung?"

Seonghwa felt his eyes fall on the younger's lips, the thought of kissing him made its presence in his head again, though he didn't push it away as he did earlier. Those kissable lips tempted him to just smash his lips on them.

And he did just that.

He could hear the little squeak Wooyoung made at the sudden kiss and Seonghwa pulled away soon enough. Before he could comprehend what he just did any further and say something, he felt Wooyoung kissing him this time. Seonghwa wasted no time and kissed back, glad that the younger wanted the same.

Seconds later, Seonghwa found Wooyoung straddling on his lap, his fingers tangled themselves in Seonghwa's hair, and their lips never left each other as their life depends on it. Seonghwa moved one of his hands from Wooyoung's waist to his ass cheeks and gave it a firm squeeze, earning a moan from the younger who parted his lips open. He took this chance to quickly insert his tongue inside Wooyoung's cavern and explored the inside hungrily.

Wooyoung's mind was spinning violently and getting heavy during this fantasy. The feeling of Seonghwa's tongue in his mouth is what he's been dreaming of. He'd waited for this to happen for so long and he didn't expect it to happen this soon, though he was more than glad.

They eventually broke the kiss as Seonghwa sucked the tip of Wooyoung's tongue which he let out another moan because of it. Though, Seonghwa didn't stop as he latched his lips on Wooyoung's jaw and went down to his neck, leaving wet kisses as he moved.

Wooyoung let him do this. He didn't care anymore if this entire thing being wrong. He didn't give two fucks about it at all. It felt too good to ignore.

He let out a moan again, this time louder when he felt Seonghwa licking his earlobe and sucking on it. Wooyoung felt like he's in paradise now. "That feels good, Wooyoung-ah? You like that?" Seonghwa's husky voice couldn't get any sexier at the moment and Wooyoung was only able to nod.

"Use your words, Woo."

"Y-yes – I like... it–" Seonghwa sucked behind Wooyoung's ear and smirked when the younger moaned again because he just found the spot. He continued sucking and licking on it for a while and finally stopped himself to take a look at the younger on his lap — eyes closed, lips parted and panting, sweat trickling down his forehead — he looked divine like this.

Wooyoung opened his eyes to stare back at Seonghwa, his face red from the heated kiss they had a moment ago. He wanted more. _God_ he wanted more of Seonghwa's touch on him.

"S-Seonghwa hyung... I- I need you... P-please." He whispered lowly, not caring if he sounded needy at the moment, though he was glad that he did because he earned another kiss from the older.

"You need me, Wooyoung-ah?" Seonghwa smirked and slipped his hand underneath Wooyoung's shirt, caressing his side. He saw the younger nod. "Y-Yes, _hyungie._ Please, I-I'll be good."

"You will?" Seonghwa kissed the corner of Wooyoung's lips to tease him and smirked when he heard the younger whimper.

"I'll do whatever you say, S-Seonghwa hyung. Just... please–" Wooyoung begged and met Seonghwa's eyes again. The older smiled in satisfaction of hearing Wooyoung's plead.

Nodding slowly, Seonghwa replied with a smile, "Good boy, Wooyoung-ah." He planted another kiss on Wooyoung again, this time a soft one. They both closed their eyes as they began to deepen the kiss in a matter of seconds, both ready to take another step into whatever crime they're committing.

Oh, but how bad the timing was to do this.

At the sound of the keys opening the front door, both of their eyes burst open widely. It all happened in a blink. One moment, Wooyoung was on Seonghwa's lap, the next, he's already on the floor on his back.

"We're home and we got you guys fried chickens!"

Hongjoong announced as he got inside and was surprised when he found his two other members in the living room, and rather... confused to see Wooyoung on the floor and Seonghwa's on the couch, his hair a bit messy.

"I told you to leave me alone, Wooyoung! Don't you understand?"

"Fucking fine! You're such a dick, anyway!"

"What did you just say?"

" _You're a dick_!"

Hongjoong watched Wooyoung storming to the kitchen where the fried chickens Jongho had placed while Seonghwa was trying to calm himself down. "That little shit Wooyoung. He never listens to anyone." Hongjoong was about to scold Wooyoung when he was stopped by Seonghwa. "Leave him alone, I'll handle him."

"You sure? You two had a pretty bad argument just now."

Seonghwa shook his head as he passed by Hongjoong to head to the kitchen as well. "Don't worry, I know what to do." He smiled and left Hongjoong who looked at the older in confusion and worry. He decided to just shake it off and left for his room.

"You said you'll be good, Wooyoung-ah."

Seonghwa's low voice broke the silence at the dining table after the two sat in silence. Wooyoung could hear the warning in Seonghwa's words and it sent chills down his spine. "And you called me what? A dick?" He looked mad, but Wooyoung didn't care much at the moment.

"You _shoved_ me, hyung. I have the right to call you that." Wooyoung bit the drumstick, staring into Seonghwa who scowled.

"You're going to regret it."

Wooyoung smirked at this. "Maybe I will."

They had to wait another time, then.


End file.
